Baekhyun
Byun Baek-hyun (변백현), better known as simply Baekhyun, is the lead vocalist of EXO-K. He is also a member of its sub-unit EXO-CBX. Profile * Stage Name: Baekhyun (백현) * Real Name: Byun Baek Hyun (변백현) * Chinese Name: Bian Buo Xian (邊伯賢). * Nicknames (Also known as): Bacon, Baekon, RapByun, Soulful RapByun, Tao-copier.Baek06 * Bloodtype: O * Height: 174cm * Weight: 53kg. * Skills: Hapkido, piano * Super Power (Badge): Light * Zodiac Sign: Taurus * Chinese Zodiac Sign: Monkey * Family: Father, Mother, Older brother (7 years older) Biography Baekhyun was born on May 6, 1992 in Bucheon, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea, to a couple whose names are undisclosed. He has an older brother, Byun Baekbeom. Baekhyun started singing at a young age. At age of 9, he decided to become a professional singer and began to participate in various competitions to gain experience and meet other young singers. Baekhyun is former student of Jungwon High School. He was a member of the school's band and attended several musical festivals, later winning an award at a local rock festival. During this period, he refused several propositions from talent agencies. He was spotted by an agent of S.M. Entertainment as he was studying for his college musical entrance exams. He was proposed to join the label as a trainee, which he finally agreed to in 2011 through the S.M. Casting System. When asked about how it happened, Baekhyun answered, "That day I had an exam, I wanted to do music, I was in front of the school holding my notes and relaxing my vocal cords when suddenly someone touched my back. I'm not sure if you can call it luck, but that's how I fatefully entered SM." He was selected in early 2011 to be part of SM's new boy group, EXO, he was one of the last members to join the group, and was revealed as the group's ninth member on January 30, 2012. He appeared in the 19th Teaser with Lay and Chen. His position in the group is lead singer of the Korean subgroup EXO-K as shown to the public in the music video for "What Is Love", which he sang with bandmate, D.O.. Baekhyun has cited Rain as one of his main influences and hopes to emulate Rain's "well-rounded" success. In February 2014, it was confirmed that he was dating labelmate and Girls' Generation's leader, Kim Taeyeon. They were said to "Have started off as close sunbae-hoobae, the two recently developed feelings for each other and are in the beginning stages." In 2015, the two broke up due to their busy schedules and decided to stay as close friends instead. Discography Digital Single * Take You Home (2017) Collaboration * Dream (with Suzy) (2016) * The Day (with K.Will) (2016) * Rain (with Soyou) (2017) * Young (with Loco) (2018) OST *''Beautiful ('''EXO Next Door OST') (2015) *''For You ('''Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST') (2016) Mini Albums * City Lights (2019) Filmography TV Drama Music Shows Music videos Musicals Trivia Main article: EXO 1001. * In MAMA, Baekhyun is known for his 'Sun Gun', because in the dance, he was given the part where he 'shoots a gun'. * He is famous for his light switch dance. * Kai said that Baekhyun was the most popular member with the girl groups. * His roommate is Chanyeol, hence the couple 'BaekYeol'. * He likes to tease Tao. * He admitted that once for a prank, he shaved one of Chanyeol's eyebrows off while the latter was sleeping. * He was the captain of his high school's Pony Club. * Baekhyun is known for his signature eyeliner look. * He often jokes around and likes to imitate other members. * His ideal type is a girl who is charming, polite, cute, a little bit short, and smells nice. * Baekhyun’s clothing style is mostly casual (off stage). *He was named one of the idols that had a "Funny And Surprising Way" of getting casted. Article * Baekhyun is said to be the puppy type by his fellow members. Byun Family Tree External links *Twitter *Instagram Gallery Category:Korean member Category:EXO member Category:EXO-K member Category:EXO Vocalist Category:EXO-K Vocalist Category:EXO Category:EXO-K